Legends
by magicalBro
Summary: Les rencontres ne sont jamais le fruit du hasard, et la découverte d'un objet que l'on croyait détruit provoquera-t-il Ragnärock ? K pour l'instant, je verrai pour la suite - fic abandonnée


La forêt immense et silencieuse paraissait endormie sous sa couette de neige, une ombre passa en vitesse, suivie de près par une deuxième.

La nourriture à cette époque de l'année se faisait de plus en plus rare, et le garçon était obligé de chasser pour se sustenter. Cette pauvre biche avait déjà commencé à fatiguer, et bien que chétive elle allait représenter son plus important repas depuis des mois… s'il parvenait à trouver du bois sec pour allumer son feu.

Le blondinet s'arrêta brusquement voyant que la créature ne bougeait plus, une flèche fichée dans le cœur. Il voulut s'en approcher pour réclamer la proie, mais un homme arriva et regarda aux alentours.

Le petit blond prit peur en le voyant : sa carrure puissante était indéniablement plus musclée que la sienne et l'issue d'un possible combat entre eux était déjà prévisible. Son visage dur et froid n'avait pas non plus de quoi le rassurer, aussi l'adolescent choisit de lui abandonner la bête et de se sauver.

Le plus discrètement possible il tenta de faire demi-tour, mais un grognement attira son attention. Des loups.

Sûrement attirés par l'odeur de la biche et la sienne, ils étaient environs une dizaine et leurs muscles saillaient sous leurs pelages autant que leurs dents saillaient de leurs gueules. La peur envahit le jeune homme, qui se trouvait désormais entre l'arbre qui lui avait servi de cachette et la meute qui l'encerclait. Il tira son couteau et attacha jeta son arc au sol afin qu'il ne l'entrave pas.

Le premier loup se jeta sur lui mais il parvint à l'esquiver en se précipitant au sol, mais un autre qu'il n'avait pas vu l'écrasa sous son poids puis tenta de lui arracher la tête.

Contre toute attente, le poids disparut immédiatement avec un couinement. Le garçon qui s'était caché la tête dans la neige risqua à un œil au-dehors, et vit l'homme terrifiant en train d'asséner des coups d'épée à une bête trop téméraire. Deux autres gisaient au sol, visiblement hors d'état de nuire.

Le dernier loup mis en déroute, son sauveur l'aida à se relever. Le jeune homme était encore secoué par la peur éprouvée quelques minutes plus tôt, aussi regarda-t-il le plus grand dans les yeux sans gêne aucune. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, s'évaluant chacun tacitement.

Ils convinrent chacun de leur côté qu'ils se ressemblaient, avec leurs cheveux blonds et leurs yeux bleus, mais qu'ils n'étaient sûrement pas cousins.

- T'vas bien ? demanda finalement l'homme d'une voix grave.

- O… oui… merci de m'avoir aidé.

- L'loups, s'letés. T'pas bl'ssé ?

- Non, tout va bien. Je m'appelle Tino Vaïnämöinen.

- Berwald Oxentierna.

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre, si ce n'est que Berwald l'invita à partager la biche abattue plus tôt et qu'il accompagna Tino lorsque celui-ci rentra chez lui, car cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il cherchait un abri pour la nuit.

XXX

- Tino, tu tombes j'ai… qui c'est ?

- Dan, je te présente Berwald, il m'a sauvé d'une attaque de loups, et comme il cherchait un endroit où dormir cette nuit je lui ai proposé de venir ici… tu sais, pour le remercier, répondit Tino à son frère.

- … mouais. En tout cas, j'ai besoin de toi pour aller cherche quelque chose au grenier, je suis trop lourd pour attraper cette foutue boîte mais toi ça devrait aller.

Le blondinet montra à son invité la chambre qui lui était attribuée puis vaqua à ses occupations.

Le grenier était une immense pièce qui couvrait la totalité du vieux châtelet dans lequel vivaient les deux frères, avec un ami de Dan dont la maison avait glissé dans la rivière. Dan montra à son frère la poutre sur laquelle se trouvait la boîte en question et comment y parvenir. C'était assez haut, mais pas assez pour se faire vraiment mal en cas de chute, Dan n'aurait rien fait qui puisse le mettre réellement en danger.

Tino grimpa en douceur et atteignit enfin la fameuse boîte, qui contre toute attente était vraiment énorme.

- Dan, la boîte est trop grande pour que je te la redescende, envoie-moi une corde.

- D'accord, tiens ! fit le grand blond en lui lançant l'objet.

Après avoir soigneusement attaché l'écrin, il l'envoya à son frère qui sembla être peiné par le poids puis redescendit. Ils examinèrent la trouvaille de longues minutes sans trouver de moyen de l'ouvrir.

- Peut-être Niels sait-il comment l'ouvrir ? déclara Dan en se grattant la tête.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Et bien, c'est lui qui a détecté la magie de cette boîte, sinon je parie que je ne l'aurais jamais trouvée.

- C'est un magicien ?

- Sa mère était une fée, et son père un homme. Ils sont tous deux morts lors de sa naissance pour avoir brisé les lois magiques en vigueur… enfin selon lui… mais je l'ai déjà vu faire de la magie ! Il a fait de la lumière alors qu'on était en pleine nuit, il s'est mis à briller tout entier, c'était impressionnant !

Tino rougit et préféra ne pas savoir ce que ces deux-là pouvaient bien faire en pleine nuit…

XXX

- Intéressant, elle ne s'ouvre que si ''une offrande du guerrier est faite''. Qu'est-ce qu'un guerrier pourrait offrir ? Sa vie ? s'interrogea Niels en scrutant l'écrin noir de ses yeux améthyste.

- J'espère que non ! s'écria Dan.

- Qu'est-ce qui est précieux pour un guerrier ? demanda Tino.

- S'vie, déclara Berwald avec sérieux. S'foi aussi, s'courage…c'qu'il prot'ge.

- Rien que je puisse donner, dit Dan avec pour une fois beaucoup de sérieux. J'y pense, passe moi ton poignard Tino.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?

- Mettre mon sang sur la boîte, le sang c'est la vie non ?

-… ça m'étonne de_ toi_ d'arriver à trouver une réponse logique, mais essaie, fit Niels.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, bon allez j'y vais.

Niels rougit légèrement, Berwald s'abstint de commentaire, et Tino soupira : Dan avait-il besoin de dire n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, même sur le ton de la rigolade ?

Celui-ci se fit une large entaille dans la main puis laissa les gouttelettes écarlates couler sur la pierre sombre. Elles s'infiltrèrent dans les motifs compliquées et ruisselèrent entre les dragons sculptés et entre les valkyries ailées.

Au début cela ne sembla avoir aucun effet, puis les bas-reliefs s'écartèrent comme de leur propre volonté, battant des ailes et marchant sur le ''sol'' de la boîte.

Reposant sur un velours écarlate, une énorme hallebarde scintillante venait d'apparaître. Ils se penchèrent tous sur l'arme étrange, ornée de dessins contant des batailles divines et des récits d'aventures magiques depuis qu'on leur avait racontées dans leurs enfances.

- Vous croyez… que c'est une arme divine ? demanda Tino avec appréhension.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vu de hallebarde pareille. C'est indéniablement une arme magique, remarqua Niels.

- En tout cas je suis pas sur d'arriver à la soulever, elle m'a l'air sacrément lourde, fit Dan.

Un énorme coup de tonnerre coupa court à leurs réflexions. L'orage était arrivé si rapidement qu'ils durent se dépêcher d'aller fermer les portes et les fenêtres pour éviter une catastrophe.

Dan essaya néanmoins de soulever l'arme et à son grand étonnement y parvint sans difficulté.

- Donnes moi du sang, je te donnerai le pouvoir… fit une voix inhumaine.

- Qui est là ?

- Je suis Arne des ailes Glacées…

Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite contiendra encore plus de magie !

Par contre, est-ce que quelqu'un connaît un livre ou quelque chose du genre où je puisse trouver la légende d'Askelaad ? (j'étais petite la dernière fois que je l'ai entendue…)


End file.
